Entrevistas con Zai y Yun
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: es un programa donde mi querido amigo y yo entrevistaremos a las parejas yaoi de inazuma eleven :D pasen, lean y diviértanse un rato con nuestras locuras.
1. Chapter 1: Entrevista a Endo y Kazemaru

**Hola…jejeje verán este fanfic ya lo había publicado en Mundo yaoi, pero como es mi "santa suerte" se me borro todo el fanfic y lo tuve que volver a hacer, y me dije porque no publicarlo aquí, así que lo publique òwó..**

…

**Disclaimer: los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Leve-5 yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

…

**Notas: (…) efectos**

**~…~ comerciales**

"…" **pensamientos**

**Entrevistas con Zai y Yun**

-al aire-se escucho una voz y al instante se prendieron las luces del foro, en el centro estaban cuatro sillones y una mesita en el centro de los sillones, en uno de ellos estaba sentada una chica de pelo negro corto le llegaba hasta tres cuartas partes del cuello, de hermosos ojos café oscuro y tez morena clara, en otro sillón estaba un chico con las mismas características que la chica, su cabello era más corto y alborotado.

-hola-hablo la chica-y bienvenidos al primer programa de entrevistas con Zai y Yun, mi…  
-espera un momento-interrumpió el chico-¿Por qué tu nombre va primero?-dijo el peli negro inflando sus mejillas.  
-bueno-la chica suspiro- bienvenidos al programa de entrevistas con Yun y Zai, mi nombre es Zai Yagami.  
-y yo soy Yun…valla no tengo apellido-el chico tenía dos cascaditas en sus ojos.  
-bien-Zai tenía una gota en su cabeza por la actitud de su amigo-hoy entrevistaremos a una pareja muy querida por todas y todos, una de las parejas más populares de Inazuma Eleven, y esta pareja es yaoi, nada de hetero.  
-¡siii, digan si al yaoi en Inazuma Eleven!-grito alegre Yun

(Aplausos y gritos del público)

-estoy hablando de la pareja yaoi integrada por Mamoru Endo e Ichirouta Kazemaru-dijo con una sonrisa la peli negra

(gritos del publico)

-y empezaremos entrevistando al uke de esta relación…hablo de Ichirouta Kazemaru-dijo Yun.  
Las luces se posaron en una puerta del estudio de donde salió un chico de cabello azulado y ojos entre cafés o rojos, varias chicas del publico comenzaron a gritar.

-hola-saludaba el peli azul a su público-hola –saludo a Zai con un beso en la mejilla y a Yun con un abrazo.  
-bienvenido Ichirouta-san-saludo con respeto la chica.  
-gracias Zai, un gusto estar en tu programa.  
Yun carraspeo.  
-perdón su programa, también te agradezco a ti Yun-dijo el peli azul.  
-aja como sea-dijo Yun molesto.  
-bien, empezaremos, dime Ichirouta-san una pregunta que a todos nos interesa ¿Por qué cubres uno de tus ojos?-dijo la chica.  
-hemm…bueno me gusta peinarme así porque un día encontré en internet que el que te tapes uno de tus ojos te hace una persona interesante-dijo el peli azul.  
-wow-dijo Zai mirando a Kazemaru.  
-valla yo también lo leí, pero no creo que te haga interesante-dijo Yun con tono de aburrimiento.  
El peli azul tenía una pequeña gota de sudor en su nuca.  
-"diablos que tipo tan insoportable"-pensó Kazemaru.  
-bueno ahora me toca preguntar a mi… ¿cada cuanto lo haces con Endo?-dijo Yun como si nada.  
-¡Yun!-le regaño la peli negra, el peli azul estaba rojo igual que un tomate.  
-¿Qué?...que tiene de malo preguntar cuando tienen sex…

(Salen unas barritas de colores, como cuando no hay señal)

-hey por que me censuran, solo por decir sex…

(Las mismas rayitas)

Se ve a Kazemaru tirado en el piso, con su cara toda roja y Zai le echa aire con una de sus hojas de papel.  
-no me censuren, nada malo hay en el sex…

(Las mismas rayitas)

-mejor vamos a comerciales-dijo la chica aun echándole aire al peli azul y con una gota de sudor en su nuca.  
-pero el sex…

(Comerciales)

~este programa está patrocinado por el súper gel, si no quieres que tu cabello este caído y sin chiste usa este gel…este es el que usa Goenji, Suzuno y Tsunami para su cabello…~

-bien regresamos después de un leve accidente-dijo Zai con una sonrisa, a su lado estaba Yun que estaba fastidiado y Kazemaru con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-yo no sé porque te censuran si dices sex…

(Las mismas rayitas)

-ya no digo nada-dijo Yun molesto.  
-bien ahora sí, sin mas interrupciones es hora de entrevistar al queridísimo capitán de Raimon, Mamoru Endo.

De la misma puerta de donde salió el peli azul apareció un chico con una banda en la cabeza, era castaño y sus ojos eran cafes.

-¡hola a todos!-saludo con su sonrisa característica.

(Aplausos y gritos del público)

El chico se sentó a lado de su novio.

-bienvenido Mamoru-san-saludo Zai.

El castaño se lazo a abrazar a la chica.

-eres la primera que quiere entrevistarme-dijo el chico llorando.  
Kazemaru mira al castaño con una gota.  
-hey y yo que-dijo Yun molesto.  
-enserio…a Goenji lo han entrevistado como 50 veces, a Fubuki 43 veces, hasta a Kabeyama lo entrevistaron 10 veces y a mí, el capitán, nadie me quiere-dijo llorando.  
-ya veo-dijo Zai consolándolo.  
-y por que será-dijo Yun sarcástico.  
-la verdad, no se-dijo Kazemaru.

Después de levantar todo.

-bien Endo-hablo Yun- hay muchos y muchas que se preguntan ¿Por qué eres adicto al futbol?...digo no te ha interesado otro deporte.  
-hemm cuando tenía 5 años quise aprender ballet-hablo el chico con una sonrisa.  
-Mamoru-san el ballet no es un deporte-dijo Zai.  
-hay Endo-dijo Kazemaru con una mano en su frente.  
-hmm bueno cuando tenía 9 años quise jugar futbol Americano, pero en la primera práctica salí volando-dijo Endo con cara de miedo.  
-ya veo, entonces encontrarte el futbol soccer.  
-así es amigo-dijo Endo- me enamore a primera vista de ese juego, como 11 personas corrían detrás de un balón y trataban de meterlo en la portería-dijo el castaño con sus ojitos brillando de la emoción.  
-y yo que te creía raro-dijo Yun con burla.  
-bueno ahora vamos a unos…  
-espera-Zai fue interrumpida por Endo-¿puedo decir yo lo de "vamos a comerciales"?-dijo el chico con carita tierna.  
-ok-dijo Zai.  
-vamos a unos cortes comerciales-dijo Endo con una sonrisa.

(Comerciales)

~este programa está patrocinado por la heladería el heladito feliz, si compras más de 100 helados conocerás a Midorikawa en persona…y es verdad…lo tenemos secuestrado hasta que nos page los helados que nos debe~

-llevamos juntos serenata, juntos hasta el balcón aquel tú la guitarra y yo maracas, ella quince y nosotros dieciséis-cantaban juntos y abrazados Endo y Yun.  
-Yun, ya estamos al aire-dijo Zai con una gota en su nuca.  
-a si-Yun empujo a Endo-hola de nuevo…ahora le haremos preguntas a la pareja-dijo el peli negro.  
-bien-dijo Zai- díganme ¿son celosos?  
-yo no-dijeron los dos chicos.  
-no es verdad tu si lo eres-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.  
-¿y mas sincronizados no podían estar?-dijo Yun con burla- hay se me antojo una sincronizada.  
-él es el celoso-volvieron a decir los dos.  
-¿y porque lo dicen?-pregunto Zai.  
-el no deja ni que se me acerque una mosca-dijo Endo señalando a su novio.  
-hay por favor-dijo sarcástico Kazemaru-casi matas a un perro por orinarme el pantalón.  
-es que te marcaba como suyo-dijo Endo con una vocecita.  
-jaja un perro te orino-dijo Yun comiendo una sincronizada.  
-ehh chicos cálmense-dijo Zai.  
-pero si tu eres mío-dijo Endo.  
-y ahí vas con tus celos-dijo Kazemaru fastidiado.  
-pero tú eres mío-Endo se acerco peligrosamente a Kazemaru.  
-yo…-Kazemaru estaba rojo y el publico emocionado.  
-solo mío-le tomo la cara para que lo mirara.  
-si-dijo Kazemaru acercándose a los labios de su amado.  
-hay que bonito-dijo Zai con ojitos brillantes.  
-órale como de una pelea, terminan así-dijo Yun aun comiendo una sincronizada.

Ahora los dos chicos estaban besándose con pasión.

-etto…eso ya se está pasando ¿no creen?-dijo Yun, pero todo el público incluida Zai veía la escena.  
-¿y porque no censuran eso?-dijo Yun molesto.

…

-mejor vamos a comerciales…

(Comerciales)

-bien regresamos, para despedirnos de esta hermosa pareja-dijo Zai.  
-ya se acabo-dijo Endo desanimado.  
-si-dijo Yun molesto.  
-bueno pues fue un gusto que me entrevistaran enserio, son muy lindos conmigo-dijo Endo con los ojos cristalinos.  
-sí, muchas gracias por su invitación-dijo el peli azul.  
-de nada, así que chicos y chicas gracias por sintonizar este canal y ver el programa-se despidió Zai  
-muchas gracias, nos veremos, hasta la próxima-dijo Yun.

-¡¿quién quieren que sea nuestra próxima pareja?-preguntaron los dos peli negros.

…

**Jiji que tal? Les gusto?...merezco reviews? :3 …gracias por leer, me despido :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrevista a Fudo y Kido

**Hola me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y como lo pidieron hice este nuevo capítulo :D espero que les guste, gracias fudou-123 y a momochanx6 por sus reviews :3 y lo hice de la pareja que me pidieron, así que disfrútenlo :D**

…

**Disclaimer: los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Leve-5 yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

…

**Notas: (…) efectos**

**~…~ comerciales**

"…" **pensamientos**

**Entrevistas con Zai y Yun...  
**  
**entrevista a...Fudo y Kido.**

-al aire-grito una voz.  
-hola y bienvenidos a una nueva edición de entrevistas con Zai…

Yun carraspeo.

-lo siento, entrevistas con Yun y Zai-dijo la peli negra- yo soy Zai Yagami.  
-y yo Yun…aun no tengo apellido-dijo el chico con los ojos cristalinos.  
-bien hoy, tendremos una entrevista con la pareja…  
-algo, rara-interrumpió Yun-yo no entiendo ¿Quién es el seme en la relación?  
-pues para eso es el programa Yun, ahora lo sabremos…bien es la pareja yaoi conformada por Akio Fudo y Yuuto Kido.

(Gritos y aplausos del público)

-entrevistaremos al seme de la relación, así que….

Zai fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de donde salen los invitados, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un chico con peinado de punk, de ojos grises, y a un chico de rastas, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos gogles, ambos peleaban por pasar.

-Yuuto, dijeron el seme, y yo soy el seme-dijo el de ojos grises peleando por pasar  
-no es verdad, yo soy el seme-dijo el chico de gogles.

Zai y Yun, también el público estaba con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-jajajajaja que divertido-reacciono Yun.

Zai carraspeo.

-chicos pueden sentarse-les dijo a los dos que se peleaban.

Los dos chicos dejaron de pelar y se sentaron.

(Aplausos de parte del público)

-bienvenidos Akio-san y Yuuto-san-saludo como siempre respetuosa la chica.  
-gracias por invitarnos a tu programa-dijo Kido mientras que Fudo hacia muecas graciosas a la cámara y Yun se reía de él-como vez a mi novio le gusta estar en la televisión-dijo el de rastas con una gota en sus nuca por la actitud de su novio.  
-bien, empezare con la entrevista individual…aunque no sé quien primero-dijo Zai nerviosa.  
-primero el seme o sea yo-dijo Fudo muy arrogante.  
-tú no eres el seme-Kido estaba molesto.  
-a ver, yo decido quien va primero, con mi habilidad para escoger- comento Yun muy seguro.

(Un "wow", de parte del público)

-bueno Yun-dijo Zai mirando a su compañero.  
-si mi habilidad-comenzó Yun-de tin marin de do pingüe.  
-AHHHHH

(Caída estilo anime de parte de todos)

-bueno va Kido-dijo Yun.  
-ok-todos se paraban de la caída anterior.  
-bueno Yuuto-san tu…  
-¿Cuánto es 250+8000+5+6?-Zai fue interrumpida por Yun.  
-ahh que fácil, eso es igual a 8261-Kido estaba muy seguro de eso.  
-WOW, tu si sabes, si eres Kido-dijo Yun con estrellitas en los ojos.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con la entrevista?-dijo Zai con molestia.  
-¿Quién descubrió la formula E=MC2?-Yun ignoro a Zai.  
-Albert Einstein- Kido tenía una sonrisa arrogante.  
-oye Yun, no le preguntes nada mas a él, a mi también- dijo Fudo.  
-¿Cuántos son…  
-bien, mejor vamos a unos comerciales-dijo Zai molesta.

(Comerciales)

~este programa está patrocinado por la sastrería el alien a la moda, donde todos los del instituto alien vinieron por sus uniformes…wiiiii~

-bien, regresamos, ¿ya puedo preguntar yo?-dijo Zai a Yun.  
-claro-dijo Yun feliz.  
-ok, Akio-san si fueras un fruta ¿Cuál serias?-pregunto Zai.  
-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo Yun entre cerrando los ojos.  
-es mi clase de pregunta-Zai le saco la lengua a su compañero.  
-hpm-Yun se cruzo de brazos.  
-una fruta-dijo Fudo con una mano en su mentón- claro, un mango, los mangos son sexys.  
-se me antojo un mango-dijo Yun.  
-ok ¿y tu Yuuto-san?-dijo Zai.  
-hmmm, una manzana-dijo feliz el chico.  
-¡ja! Que simple-se burlo el oji gris.  
-huy una pelea-Yun comía un mango.  
-¿de dónde sacas la comida?-pregunto Zai.  
-es un fic, las cosas aparecen mágicamente-dijo el peli negro encogiéndose de hombros.  
-las manzanas me gustan, digo al menos no me éxito con los mangos-el de rastas estaba molesto.  
-¿ehhh?-Yun escondía poco a poco su mango-jejeje nadie vio nada.  
-cállate, cabeza de nuez-el punk no se quedaba atrás.  
-vez Zai, lo que provocan tus preguntas estúpidas-dijo Yun, con su mango escondido en la espalda.

La chica suspiro.

-vamos a comerciales.

(Comerciales)

~este programa está patrocinado por… las clases de surf de Tsunami, si una ola quieres montar a Tsunami debes llamar~

-regresamos para la pregunta en pareja-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Yun con su mango en la espalda y Kido Y Fudo molestos.  
-bueno, mi pregunta para ustedes es…  
-ya enserio ¿quién es el seme?-Y Yun volvió a interrumpir.  
-Yun deja de interrumpir, mejor ya no hablo-dijo Zai molesta.  
-pues que pregunta mas fácil, soy yo-dijo Fudo feliz.  
-no es verdad, soy más inteligente que tu, amor-dijo Kido con enojo y resaltando la palabra "amor"

De un momento a otro la pareja comenzó a discutir.

-ehh, chicos tranquilos por favor-la peli negra trataba de calmar a sus invitados- ve lo que hacen tus preguntas Yun.  
-yo solo tenía la duda-el chico seguía comiendo mango.

Los chicos dejaron de discutir.

-¿huele a mango?-pregunto Fudo.

Yun abrió los ojos y trato de esconder el mango.

-sí, si huele a mango-en un dos por tres Fudo tomo a Kido y lo cargo tipo princesa.  
-pero que te pasa-dijo Kido algo nervioso, pues sabía lo que iba a pasar.  
-volvemos-así Fudo se llevo a Kido.  
-¿ehhh? ¿Qué irán hacer?-pregunto Zai.  
-no seas tan inocente…ellos tendrán sex…

(Una imagen con las palabras "problemas técnicos")

-¡¿Qué?! Me siguen censurando por decir sex…

(La misma imagen)

-olvídenlo-dijo Yun inflando sus mejillas.  
-vamos a unos comerciales-dijo Zai con una gota en su nuca.

(Comerciales)

-regresamos, para despedirnos de esta pareja-la peli negra sonreía, Kido miraba asesinamente a Yun y Fudo estaba feliz.  
-ehh si-Yun estaba nervioso-gra…gracias p…por ve…venir.  
-no, gracias a ustedes, fue genial su programa-dijo Fudo feliz.  
-sí, muy genial-Kido aun miraba a Yun-Zai le puedes dar esto a Yun-le había pasado un papelito.  
-ehhh si-la peli negra le dio el papelito a Yun, y cuando este lo abrió se puso pálido, y se desmayo.  
-ehhh, esto a sido todo por hoy, nos veremos…y ¿Quién quieren que sea la próxima pareja?

…..  
Después del programa, Zai miro el papelito que Kido le había mandado a Yun decía:

"Lo que él me hiso a mí, yo conseguiré a alguien para que te lo haga a ti muajajajaja"  
…

**Les gusto? Merezco reviews? Gracias por leer, les mando saludos :D…nos vemos :3**


End file.
